Así tal cual eres, así te quiero
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Cansada de su rechazo, hará algo para revertir eso, pero lo que no sabe es que solo se trata de una fachada para ocultar que realmente así como es ella...así la acepta.


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**ASÍ TAL CUAL ERES…ASÍ TE QUIERO**

El señor Tendo se encontraba disfrutando de esa tarde de primavera, el sol le daba directamente en el rostro y la cálida brisa mecía sus largos y oscuros cabellos, sentía el aroma de las flores que esta arrastraba y las aves cantando felices por la llegada de los nuevos calores, observaba calmado como se mecían los árboles sentado en la entrada al patio, con la vista hacia el estanque donde cada tanto observaba las carpas saltar en el agua, disfrutaría todo esos eventos naturales a su alrededor si no estuviera hace como más de diez minutos escuchando el grito de la discusión de su pequeña hija y su futuro yerno, aunque al ritmo que iban cada vez veía más lejano poder llamarlo como tal, era un sinfín de gritos e insultos los que oía generando que solo suspirara de manera cansina y se llevara la taza de té a los labios, esperando que terminara de una vez esa absurda discusión que ya era rutinaria en sus vidas.

-Tú no eres más que una marimacho sin gracia!

-Cállate!a quién llamas marimacho afeminado!

-Yo no soy un afeminado! y hasta en mi forma femenina me parezco más a una chica que tú!

-Eres un idiota!ven para acá!y verás lo marimacho que puedo ser!-le gritó colérica saliendo a su caza, ya ni sabía porque discutían, pero no importaba ya, solo darle su merecido a ese baka de su prometido.

-Alcánzame si puedes!eres más lenta que tortuga!-y sacándole la lengua salió corriendo antes de que su prometida le diera alcance y lo enviara bien lejos, le encantaba fastidiarla, ver esa chispa de enojo en sus ojos, sentir su aura vivaz y abrasadora cuando discutían, lo hacía solo para poder apreciar todo ese conjunto de eventos en ella, era un masoquista quizás, pero era una mujer tan vital y enérgica, era fuego y a él le encantaba hacerlo arder, por supuesto que no creía nada de esas cosas que le decía, pero se había convertido en algo normal insultase, era una extraña manera de demostrarle lo que sentía, y sin decir nada cursi o vergonzoso obtener toda su atención.

-Ya verás imbécil!-y siguieron así un rato más por esa tarde, ya iba a ver cómo le iba a ese boca floja.

…

Era casi la hora de la cena y ambos prometidos estaban mirando televisión en la sala esperando la comida, Akane estaba muy tranquila con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, mientras que Ranma estaba de brazos cruzados y muy malhumorado, aún le dolía mucho el golpe que le dio, hizo un pequeño sonido de queja llamándole a ella la atención.

-Aún te duele?-preguntó curiosa, obteniendo como respuesta que frunciera más el ceño y desviara la vista para el lado apuesto a ella, generando que sonriera con picardía- te lo mereces, eso te pasa por insultarme, con que lenta eh?-dijo alzando una ceja para luego reír levemente.

-Mph!-él seguía en su postura, pero al sentirla reír sonrió internamente, es verdad que le pego muy duro, es que quizás en la corrida debió haber disminuido los insultos respecto a su persona, y en una distracción por querer observarla mejor con esa cara tan cómica y adorable de enojo que ponía, se tropezó y sin poder escapar le dio una leve golpiza que aún arrastraba con las consecuencias, es verdad que le dolía pero si obtenía esas sonrisas tan mágicas de ella, valía la pena el esfuerzo, iba a darle una respuesta por estar burlándose de su desgracia, pero fue interrumpido por un potente abrazo.

-Airen!extrañar a Shampoo!- preguntó melosa mientras se refregaba en él como siempre lo hacía.

-Sha-Shampooooo….du-dueleeee!-se quejó en su intento de poder hablar y realmente adolorido con el fuerte abrazo que le daba, aun estaba sentido pero con esos movimientos de ella aumentaba.

Akane estaba que se la llevaban los mil demonios, otra vez esa china reglada, y el idiota que nunca movía un dedo por sacársela de encima, era un pervertido de lo peor!ya iba a ver cómo le iba!

Shampoo que no entendió su queja estaba por preguntarle pero al sentir un aura conocida se separó instantáneamente antes de que el mazo la alcanzara a ella, luego de ver como lo dejaba semi-inconsciente en el suelo con remolinos en los ojos a su pobre airen, frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos en jarra en su cintura para decir molesta.

-Chica violenta ser muy agresiva… mira como dejar a pobre airen, como estar mi amor?-preguntó picándole con un dedo en la cabeza para ver si así reaccionaba.

-Es-estoy bi-bien ma-mamitaaa…-decía aturdido en el suelo todavía.

-Se lo tiene merecido!-respondió Akane con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados aun molesta .

-Yo no me merecía nada!-respondió él que se levantó de golpe para objetar su injusticia, haciendo que a Shampoo casi se le salga el alma del cuerpo por el susto debido a la repentina mejoría.

-Si te lo merecías por baboso!-dijo ella viéndolo fijamente y de manera fiera arrugando el ceño.

-Es mentira!yo no soy ningún baboso!tú eres una marimacho que golpea antes de preguntar!-dijo enojado, Shampoo los observaba discutir, pero algo le llamo la atención y con curiosidad toco la venda que tenía en la cabeza.

-Auch!duele Shampoo!-le gritó ahora a ella que le había picado en el chichón que tenía.

-Que pasarle a airen?-pregunto con intriga sin prestarle atención a sus quejas por tocarle en la zona afectada.

-Un gorila muy feo me golpeo!-su respuesta hizo que una vena se le hinchara en la frente para luego decir exaltada.

-Te lo merecías!y a quien llamas gorila idiota!-para volver a dejarlo estampado en el suelo con su mazo.

-Akane golpearte?-preguntó a su airen que estaba de nuevo atontado en el suelo, parecía masoquista el chico, para ver cómo asentía cuando intento levantarse, sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí y reclamarle.

-Ves que si eres una marimacho! parecen orangután con fuerza bruta!-el pobre no captaba el mensaje.

-Y tú eres un insensible con pechos!

-Por lo menos yo sí tengo!tabla de planchar!

-Idiota!

-Envidiosa!

-Baboso!

-Salvaje!

Shampoo seguía observando cómo peleaban, y ya aburrida de eso se volvió a poner a la carga lanzándose en su airen y colocando su cabeza en sus pechos para decir sensualmente ante un asfixiado Ranma.

-Airen tener que irse con Shampoo, ella si saber cómo tratar a prometido, ser muy femenina y buena con airen…

-Sha..shamfffoooo…aaaiiirrrreeee….-decía en un intento de sacársela de encima, definitivamente prefería los mazazos de Akane.

Ella tenía ya un aura furiosa muy elevada, y sintiendo una vena punzante en su ojo izquierdo mando a volar a esos dos de un solo golpe para luego gritar con la respiración agitada.

-VETE CON TU GATA!PERVERTIDOOOOOO!-mientras veía como se perdían esos dos en el estrellado cielo de Nerima.

Cuando Ranma regreso mojado y aruñado se sentó en la mesa de muy mal humor nuevamente, apareció a mitad de la cena y sin decir una palabra empezó a engullirse la comida, para luego del tercer plato de arroz decir con la boca llena.

-Violenta

-Baboso

-Antipática!

-Pesado!

-Marimacho!

Ella iba a darle un nuevo mazazo pero la voz de su hermana impidió su cometido.

-Akane…pueden comer en paz por favor-dijo con su sonrisa característica Kasumi, generando que ella bajara su mazo y sentándose como niña buena en la mesa siguiera con su comida al igual que Ranma, que bajo la mirada avergonzado y procedió con engullirse todo a su paso.

-Gracias...-dijo ella para proceder a comer, generando que ellos hundiera más la cabeza avergonzados con su actitud, ese implícito regaño de la angelical Kasumi le saco todas las ganas de seguir con su absurda actitud.

Luego de la cena todos se retiraron, pero cuando Akane se estaba por ir a su cuarto y paso por la puerta de la cocina salió su hermana mayor en su búsqueda.

-Hermanita, quisiera hablar contigo puedes pasar?-le pregunto sonriente.

-Si Kasumi…-respondió con intriga ante no saber que quería.

-Mira Akane, yo solo quería decirte si…no lo tomes a mal pero… porque no eres más femenina con tu prometido?-pregunto preocupada con esa cara de cachorro abandonada que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

-Her-hermana…no…no sé de qué hablas!-dijo haciéndose la desentendida con los brazos cruzados y viendo hacia otro lado.

-Ay hermana…solo intenta ser más femenina con él por favor, si?- y acariciando sus cabellos de forma maternal se retiró dejándola sola.

Al ya no sentir la presencia de su hermana destenso sus músculos y liberó un largo suspiro, para luego retomar el camino hasta su habitación.

Estaba ya con la pijama y sentada en su cama lista para dormir pero sin olvidar algunas cosas del día.

"Porque todo el mundo me molesta con mi forma de ser… no estoy tan mal, o sí?... ser más femenina… " pensó en sus adentros con duda recordando algunas frases.

'…y hasta en mi forma femenina me parezco más a una chica que tú!...'

'…Chica violenta ser muy agresiva…'

'…marimacho…'

'…Airen tener que irse con Shampoo, ella si saber cómo tratar a prometido, ser muy femenina y buena con airen…'

'…porque no eres más femenina con tu prometido?...'

'…Marimacho!...'

'…solo intenta ser más femenina…'

"Es una estupidez! Yo no tengo que cambiar… soy muy femenina así como estoy, ni que ande todo el día hablando de maquillaje y ropa, y muestre una sonrisa ante cualquier cosa como Kasumi, no ni hablar… yo estoy muy bien así como estoy…". Y con esos pensamientos en mente se quedó dormida.

Era un nuevo día para la familia Tendo, común y corriente dentro de lo es común en sus vidas claro está.

Los prometidos hicieron su peculiar rutina, desayunar, correr hasta el colegio, quedar castigados por llegar tarde, clases, libros, cuentas, receso, almuerzo, clase de deportes ,peleas contra el maestro Happosai, más clases, más libros, chismes de amigos, soportar los chantajes de Nabiki o sus ventas ilícitas de fotos, tarea, malos chistes de algún gracioso, el pesado de Kuno molestando, el director con alguna locura nueva, alguna discusión sin sentido entre ellos, en fin… un día común y corriente.

Ya a la hora de la salida, Ranma esperaba en la entrada del colegio con sus amigos que apareciera su prometida, que fue por unos libros a la biblioteca, no es que le pidiera que la esperara pero él quiso hacerlo, para que negarlo, no le gustaba que se fuera sola, mientras lo hacía charlaba con sus amigos.

-Oye Ranma…debe ser genial vivir con Akane cierto?- la pregunta de Daisuke lo irritó, y también lo hizo sonrojarse, ya que inevitablemente recordó las veces que tuvo la suerte de verla en toalla al salir del baño, entre otros recuerdos.

-Si debe ser toda suerte sin duda… que envidia me das!-dijo Hiroshi con cara lasciva.

Esos comentarios de ellos lo hicieron ponerse nervioso, claro que era un suertudo, pero no pensaba afirmarlo y mucho menos a esos dos, así que nervioso como estaba y para disimular su estado , actuó en autodefensa como siempre hacía, el problema es que cuando la boca empieza nunca sabe cunado para.

-Que dicen chicos? Suerte? De que por dios? Akane no tiene nada de interesante!

-Aammm…Ranma…-llamaba su amigo pero él seguía con su monólogo.

-…es una chica ruda, sin gracia, no tiene lindo cuerpo, su carácter es horrible….

-Ranma escucha…-decía con cierto temor su otro amigo.

-… cocina espantoso!de verdad te podría matar con lo que hace, de solo olerlo te intoxica!

-Amigo para…-pidieron los dos, pero él no les hacía el menor caso.

-… te golpea por cualquier cosa, no es nada femenina, un marimacho con toda las letras! cero feminidad tiene!-dijo al final con convicción, pero una voz que no esperaba hizo que cambiara tanto su actitud así como su pose de seguridad.

-Así que piensas todo eso de mi eh?...-expresó Akane con voz tétrica y su aura al máximo, escucho cada palabra que dijo, y realmente le dolió que dijera esas cosas a su espalda, una cosa era decírselas a ella cuando discutían , pero otra muy diferente era decírselas a todo el mundo, eso solo significaba que en verdad pensaba eso de ella, y creer eso realmente le dolió.

-Ak-Aka-Akaneee…- dijo temeroso cuando la sintió, para luego darse la vuelta en pánico, ella no tenía que oír todas esas mentiras que dijo de ella, bueno la de la comida era verdad, pero… no la despreciaba tanto como dio a entender, solo esperaba esta vez sobrevivir de la golpiza… se la merecía por patán, igual intento arreglar lo irreparable- escucha…eso que oíste…pues verás…

-Eres un miserable Ranma!-dijo con el mazo elevado listo para darle su merecido, lo mantuvo en el aire mientras él cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe, pero no se lo dio, no era tanta la furia comparada con la tristeza que sentía, así que con calma bajo el mazo para luego decir con la voz suave y decaída- mejor me voy yendo…-para luego darse la vuelta y retirarse a paso lento.

Al no sentir el golpe y luego oír sus palabras, abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego pestañar incrédulo sin comprender que paso, para a los segundos darse cuenta de su embarrada y darle alcance.

-Espera Akane!

-Ranma… voy a ir hasta lo de Yuka por algo que me pidió que la ayude, avisa en casa, hasta luego- dijo de forma neutra, sin demostrar ninguna expresión.

-Pero…yo…lo que escuchaste…-no quería dejar las cosas así, realmente no quería que se fuera en ese estado.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a las cosas que me dices, no le demos mayor trascendencia, ahora me voy que se me hace tarde- y sin decir más emprendió carrera hasta la casa de Yuka, claro que no se dirigía ahí específicamente solo quería estar sola y alejada de él.

Iba a detenerla, o al menos seguirla, pero la aparición de su amiga Ukyo lo hizo desistir, aunque lo tranquilizo que no esté enojada con él, eso no lo dejaba de relajar, realmente no se enojó? Pero si por cosas menores lo mandaba a volar por los cielos, era raro, pero bueno quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, mejor se iba a comer unos ricos okonomiyakis de su amiga, si le dijo que estaba todo bien no debía alarmarse.

Luego de asegurarse que no la seguía detuvo su carrera para comenzar a caminar con calma, aunque por dentro se sentía todo menos calma, sus palabras la hirieron, y la hicieron darse cuenta de que realmente para él, ella no era femenina como Shampoo, Kodachi , Kasumi o incluso Ukyo, que hasta vestida de chico era más femenina que ella, ya que a la única que el nombraba como marimacho era a ella, a la única que le decía que no era nada femenina era ella, para que engañarse más? Él realmente no la veía como a una chica, y es que razonándolo con la cabeza fría ella nunca fue muy femenina que digamos, pero es que…ella era así, le gustaban las artes, los deportes masculinos, no le gustan las cosas melosas y…si!tiene un carácter fuerte!y cuando está molesta lo demuestra a los golpes, pero que le iba a hacer si era así? No podía ir en contra de su personalidad, pero sin embargo… quería cambiar, quería demostrarle a él y todo el mundo que si podía ser femenina, el problema era como ir contra su forma de ser?

Con esos pensamientos siguió sin rumbo, así estuvo por una hora vagando por las calles de Nerima, hasta que su estómago rugió con hambre, y recordando que traía dinero decidió comprarse algo de comer, aún no quería volver a la casa, y buscando con la mirada a su alrededor, vio un pequeño e humilde restaurante, el cual sin saber bien porque le llamaba la atención, así que sin pensarlo mucho más se adentró al lugar.

Era pequeño como imagino, algo extraño, se notaba que el dueño era o le gustaba las cosas chinas ya que la decoración era de ese estilo, estaba vacío el lugar, solo tenía tres mesas con sillas y la barra tenía cuatro bancos largos, era bastante acogedor y muy limpio, le agrado el lugar así que decidió quedarse, sentándose en una mesa que daba a la ventana para así entretenerse con los transeúntes que circulaban por ahí.

A los pocos minutos apareció una señora mayor de kimono, llevaba sus cabellos grises recogidos en un moño alto y tenía una mirada muy cálida, le sonrió de manera gentil para luego preguntarle.

-Buenas tardes jovencita, que puedo ofrecerle?

-Buenas tardes… quisiera una sopa de vegetales por favor.

-Enseguida joven- y tras hacer una leve reverencia se retiró del lugar tras una cortina que supuso ella era la cocina, para a los cinco minutos verla aparecer con su pedido.

-Aquí tiene…buen provecho.

-Vaya que rápido… muchas gracias!-y tras su retirada se dispuso a comer, realmente estaba exquisita, eso le sirvió para llenarle el estómago, aunque su corazón no lo llenara con nada, recordó las duras palabras que le dijo, así como lo que le dijo su hermana ayer "ser más femenina…parece sencillo…porque no me aceptara como soy? Yo lo acepto como es, con su maldición y todo, no me importa, pero sin embargo él…no me quiere por como soy ahora, podría cambiar para agradarle? Podría cambiar para que así, él me vea como a una chica?" pensaba con pesadumbre mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla para luego caer limpiamente en la sopa que consumía.

-Porque una jovencita tan hermosa libera unas lágrimas tan amargas?le dejaran feo gusto a la sopa…-dijo la señora con una sonrisa intentando ver si así le lograba arrancarle una a ella.

-Oh! Disculpe no me di cuenta que estaba aquí- dijo limpiándose las mejillas ya que una segunda se le escapó de sus marrones y tristes ojos.

-No me tienes que pedir disculpas, por mí no te preocupes, quieres contarme que te tiene en ese estado?- pregunto con amabilidad.

-No es por nada importante en realidad…solo…solo…tonterías-dijo forzando una sonrisa para restarle importancia.

-Unas lágrimas más esos tristes ojos no me convencen de eso, pero entiendo si no quieres contarme joven.

-Akane…ese es mi nombre, y gracias por preocuparse, pero… dudo que pueda ayudarme.

-Qué bello nombre tienes, el mío es Etsuko, bueno quizás no te pueda solucionar tus problemas pero puedo escucharte y puede servir para que te desahogues.

-Es que…bueno no es la gran cosa realmente…-dijo insegura, para ver como ella tomaba asiento en frente dispuesta a oírla, le daba confianza esa señora, era muy agradable y cálida su compañía, así que sin pensarlo más acepto su propuesta-es que…me gustaría ser más femenina…

-Más femenina? Pero porque dices eso?-pregunto sin comprender la señora.

-Es que hay alguien… que me importa mucho… y pues…él no me ve como una chica porque no soy femenina, y…hoy lo oí decirle a sus amigos eso mismo… y realmente me gustaría cambiar, pero…no sé cómo…-acepto con pesadumbre- puede que al mundo entero le demuestre que no me importa lo que él piense pero… en realidad si…si me importa…

-Pero lo que no comprendo es porque dices que no eres femenina, para mi eres una chica muy bonita y con buenos modales- dijo Etsuko viéndola con curiosidad.

-Puede ser pero…soy una marimacho!me gusta pelear!y tengo mal carácter!grito!y si no me gusta algo que hace o dice lo golpeo!y a los demás chicos también!no se cocinar!y no me gusta andar pensando todo el día en ropa ni maquillaje!no soy femenina como las demás chicas o mis hermanas!y es…es frustrante saber que me superan y que jamás llegaré a ser así…-dijo al final decaída.

Al ver la explosión de su joven acompañante sonrió nerviosa, el cambio fue grande, entendía un poco ahora lo que le decía, aunque para ella exageraba claro está, pero bueno ella tenía una solución a su pesar.

-Akane, linda…realmente quieres ser una chica completamente femenina?-le pregunto colocando una mano sobre las suyas, vio como la observaba fijamente para luego asentir de manera tímida, animándose a proseguir- bueno si es así, yo tengo la solución a tu problema.

-De verdad? Y cuál es?-pregunto interesada e intrigada ella.

-Bueno como te habrás dado cuenta yo soy china, y allá en mi pueblo aprendí muchos de pociones y conjuros, y tengo algo que te ayudará.

-Si conozco a lagunas personas con conocimientos similares…-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordarla- pero yo no quiero estar bajo el efecto de ningún hechizo…-agrego en desacuerdo.

-Bueno esto no es un hechizo… es una poción que te ayudará a sacar tu lado femenino a flote, ese que tu reprimes, y serás todo lo femenina que tu ser demande, yo lo usaba con las guerreras que frente a su entrenamiento y experiencias eran muy hoscas y desagradaban a los hombres, y bueno para ser más delicadas y de su agrado ellas bebían de esa poción, se hace con hierbas dulces y flores exóticas, es muy poderosa y su efecto es casi instantáneo-explico tranquilamente.

-Aaammm…y…no trae efectos secundarios?-pregunto interesada.

-No querida, ningún efecto secundario, no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Y cuánto dura el efecto? O seré así toda mi vida?

-Bueno puede que sí, como no, la única manera de que se acabe el efecto es que el motivo que te llevo a beberla manifieste desacuerdo con tu nueva actitud, en tu caso… que ese chico te exprese de manera sincera que te quiere como eras antes, y así volverás a ser la misma.

-Oh…vaya… bueno eso jamás ocurrirá ya que él realmente no le gusto como soy ahora…-dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno pero por eso no debes preocuparte, si realmente quieres cambiar para ese joven esa poción es una solución, claro que está en ti si quieres cambiar para él.

-Si…quiero cambiar…quiero dejar de ser la marimacho para Ranma-dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

-Está bien, iré a preparártela- y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Luego de unos treinta minutos la ve aparecer con un pequeño frasco en sus manos.

-Mira Akane, este es una especie de licor, tiene un sabor muy fuerte y dulce, debes beberlo antes de dormirte, y ya cuando despiertes tu lado femenino estará en todo su vigor.

-Y nada más debo hacer? Ni decir algunas palabras o algo de eso?

-No nada de nada, solo bébelo cuando estés ya acostada, ya que los efectos pueden darte pesadez y algunos mareos, así que mejor que estés dormida así no lo sufres, además que el efecto de la luna lo hace más efectivo.

-Está bien… cuánto es?-pregunto mientras sacaba su monedero de su portafolio.

-Solo el costo de la sopa querida, lo otro es un regalo-expreso con una sonrisa maternal.

-Oh!pero… no es necesario, yo puedo pagárselo- no quería aprovecharse, esa señora fue muy gentil con ella.

-No es nada, solo espero que no tenga que volver a ver esos ojos tristes, con eso me considero satisfecha.

-Está bien, muchas gracias de verdad señora Etsuko, y espero que así sea…

-Espero que si mi niña, ya que ningún chico merece tu dolor, pero en fin… suerte!

-Gracias de nuevo, que tenga una linda tarde!adiós!-y haciendo una reverencia se retiró de ese lugar con la botellita guardada en su portafolio, y con mejores ánimos y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Como me recuerdas a mi pequeña hermana mi niña… ojala a ti si te sirva…-expresó con una melancólica sonrisa, para luego proceder a sus que aceres.

…

Venía de regreso al dojo pensando en lo que paso esa tarde con su prometida, por más que le dijo que todo estaba bien, el sentía que no era así, que ella si considero más de lo debido sus mentiras, claro que para ella seguramente no eran mentiras, todo era tan complicado…

Se adentró a la casa, hablaría con ella, o por lo menos averiguaría primero como estaba para ver si era necesaria retomar esa conversación , en eso ve aparecer a Kasumi como señal divina, y sin desaprovechar oportunidad quiso preguntarle.

-Hola Kasumi!

-Hola Ranma, que bueno que ya regresaste, en poco ya va a estar la cena.

-Está bien…aaammm…Akane ya regreso?-preguntó tímido, no era muy común que preguntara por ella.

-Si hace rato ya-dijo con simpleza.

-Y…como la notaste?-preguntó intentando disimular su ansiedad por saber cómo estaba.

-Notarla? Pues muy bien… vino muy alegre-expresó con una sonrisa- bueno voy a buscar algo que me hace falta para terminar la comida, y ya regreso.

-Aaamm…si!hasta luego!- "Así que está bien, bueno estuve haciéndome la cabeza sin motivos se ve…en fin…mejor que sea así" y sin darle más vueltas al asunto se dirigió al dojo a entrenar un poco antes de la comida.

La cena fue muy tranquila, ya que Ranma y su padre se pusieron a pelear por un pedazo de pescado y siguieron su pelea por las calles de Nerima, así que los Tendo pudieron disfrutar de su cena en paz, por ende los prometidos no cruzaron palabras. Para cuando Ranma regreso algo magullado y muy hambriento todos estaban ya en sus dormitorios, suerte que su adorable cuñada le guardo su cena.

…

Estaba en su dormitorio ya lista para irse a dormir, saco la botellita que la señora Etsuko muy amablemente le obsequió, y ya recostada la observó detalladamente, tenía un lindo color rosa, y al destaparla emanaba un fuerte y dulce olor, era agradable pero muy intenso; sin darle más vueltas al asunto se empino la botellita, realmente era como un licor, intento no hacer nada que provocara derramarlo y lo trago sin más vueltas.

-Listo…ya está…ahora a ver que me provoca…-se dijo para sí, y tras suspirar largamente se recostó en su cama, mañana sería un nuevo día…

…

Se adentró a su cuarto, como era de esperar dormía profundamente, se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a llamarlo dulcemente.

-Ranma… Ranma… despierta…-pero nada él seguía profundamente dormido, suspiro de manera cansina, y comenzó a hacerle suaves caricias en su rostro retirándole el flequillo, admirando lo hermoso que era de paso, mientras seguía llamándolo con su suave voz.

-Vamos dormilón, despierta…Ranma…vamos a llegar tarde…

-Mmmmmm…no…no quiero…-decía medio adormilado haciendo muecas de desconformidad.

Ella rio suavemente ante su capricho e infantil actitud, para luego seguir dándole tiernas caricias en su rostro mientras lo seguía llamando, sacándolo lentamente de su letargo.

Él sentía como una dulce voz lo llamaba y unas pequeñas y suaves manos lo acariciaban, más ese aroma que él conocía perfectamente lo hicieron despertarse, abrió suavemente sus azules ojos oscurecidos por el sueño, encontrando a la hermosa imagen de su Akane muy de cerca sonriéndole, estaría soñando?no había gritos ni ceños fruncidos ni baldazos de agua…se veía tan hermosa… y ella era la que lo acariciaba? Se quedó mirándole embobado unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que ella hablo.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaras, te levante un poco antes para que puedas comer tranquilo, nos vemos en la sala dormilón- y sonriéndole se levantó dejando a un estupefacto Ranma ante darse cuenta que esa si era Akane y no un sueño como creía.

-Qué demonios?!...esta rara…y…me acaricio…-se dijo rojo mientras se tocaba el rostro recordando las suaves y dulces caricias que le obsequio hacía poco- que le pasara a Akane?-sin más vueltas al asunto se levantó para cambiarse. "Es extraño empezar el día sin discutir o gritarnos" pensaba mientras se cambiaba, sintiéndose sin saber muy bien porque algo incómodo, como si algo le faltara.

Ya con todos en la mesa Ranma bajo para desayunar, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo que esa mañana iniciara de manera tan tranquila.

-Vaya cuñadito…esto sí que es una sorpresa, te levantas temprano y no he sentido ninguna discusión-dijo jocosa Nabiki.

-Es que lo levante antes para que desayunara tranquilo, es lo correcto no?-dijo Akane mientras bebía su té.

Ranma solo se sonrojo al recordar la forma que tuvo con él al despertarlo y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado un tanto descolocado al igual que Nabiki por la respuesta de su hermana.

-Eso sí es más sorprendente aun…-dijo ella sin entender nada, pero no le daría mucha importancia, hoy tenía un día complicado como para perderlo en esos dos, si seguían así ya vería si podía saber algo.

-Déjenla en paz, hizo bien, ahora todos coman que se enfría- dijo Kasumi muy conforme con la actitud de su hermana.

Luego del desayuno que fue muy tranquilo, los prometidos iban camino a la escuela, Ranma iba sobre la cerca y solo la observaba de reojo, era extraño ir hacia el colegio tan tranquilos y sin discutir, sentía que esa era otra Akane, que no era la misma, y por lo tanto lo incomodaba en cierta manera. Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó cunado sintió una bicicleta estrellarse en su rostro, acompañado de una chillona e insoportable voz.

-Nihao Airen!- para luego lazarse a él y exprimirlo en sus brazos, sabía que su tranquilidad no sería demasiado extensa.

-Su-sueltameeee….Shampoooo!-decía intentando sacársela de encima mientras seguía refregándose en él.

-Airen tener cita con Shampoo- dijo melosa, acariciando su hombro con su cabeza como un minino.

Ranma sabía que se venía ahora, un viaje gratis por los cielos, y lo agradecía, así se sacaba esa pesada de encima, pero lo que sintió en vez de un golpe lo dejo atónito.

-Buenos días Shampoo! bueno los dejo en sus cosas ya que se me hace tarde para el colegio, que pasen bien en su cita, adiós!-y con una linda sonrisa se retiró del lugar dejando helado a ambos.

-Que pasarle a chica violenta?-pregunto desconcertada.

-…-él la veía irse sin creerlo, no solo saludo a Shampoo y le sonrió lo más naturalmente, sino que acepto que tuvieran una cita sin apreciarse en ella un ápice de enojo, es que ya no le importaba acaso?le daba igual si salía con otras chicas? Que paso con su marimacho?- No tengo idea Shampoo… pero se me hace tarde, adiós!- y aprovechando su distracción se deslindó de ella y salió corriendo tras su prometida.

-Aireeeeennn!-dijo en queja ella ante ver como se le escapaba, pero bueno, lo dejaría para otra ocasión.

Al alcanzarla le preguntó exaltado.

-Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!

-A mí? Nada… porque preguntas?

No quería afirmar que no le gustaba que no demostrara enojo cuando otras se le acercaban, eso era como admitir que le gustaba que lo celara, y era verdad le encantaba eso de ella, pero de ahí a aceptárselo era una gran diferencia, así que colocando los brazos tras su nuca y viendo hacia otro lado abarco el tema de la manera más desinteresada que se le ocurrió.

-No sé…estas rara…

-Son ideas tuyas estoy de maravilla Ranma…-y le sonrió de forma dulce, dejándolo completamente desarmado, con su sonrisa y con su actitud- huy pero mira la hora!se nos está haciendo tarde, ven vamos!-y tomando su mano salió corriendo.

Eso lo dejo rojo tomate, nunca le tomaba la mano, siempre lo agarraba de la muñeca, o a veces hasta de la tranza, recordó con dolor, pero ahora ,lo había agarrado de su mano, y su rojo escarlata aumento cunado sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos con los propios, casi se le sale el corazón por ese hecho, estaba a punto de una taquicardia, si no fuera porque lo soltó cuando estaban en la entrada del colegio se hubiera desmayado de la conmoción.

-Ya llegamos! justo a tiempo!- y alegre se adentró al instituto encontrándose con sus amigas y uniéndose a ellas.

La veía impactado mientras observaba su mano a la vez, sin irse su carmín del rostro al recordar lo suave y cálida que era, extrañando el contacto. Sacudió la cabeza ante sus ideas, y se dispuso a ingresar para iniciar una nueva y aburrida jornada.

Como siempre ocurría en clase de historia, Ranma estaba dormido en su pupitre, cuando comenzó a despertar sintió como un papel le caía en el banco, así que sin perder tiempo lo abrió, sabiendo que era de su prometida.

_"Te vez muy lindo dormido"_

A él se le incendió el rostro ante lo que le escribió, que significaba eso? Bueno sabía que significaba pero…siempre le ponía cosas como 'baka presta atención' o 'deja de babear perezoso' pero eso que decía era muy diferente a las cosas que siempre le escribía, no sabía qué hacer, la observo y vio como miraba hacía la pizarra con un leve carmín, seguramente le estaba jugando una broma, así que él no iba a caer, tomando el lápiz escribió en otra nota "Tú te vez boba!" y se la lanzó, vio como lo abría esperando él con ansiedad las típicas respuestas, que le sacara la lengua o le lanzara un cuaderno, pero solo vio como lo leía tranquila, para luego doblarlo y guardarlo en su portafolio con una tenue sonrisa y volvía a sus apuntes, él no supo cómo interpretar eso…se quedó mirándola unos segundos sintiéndose perdido.

Él día para él iba muy extraño, su prometida no lo había insultado ni una vez, ni golpeado, ni gritado, ni nada de nada…eso no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, que le pasaba? Ahora la estaba esperando en la entrada, la vio acercarse a lo lejos y cuando lo vio, acercarse corriendo muy contenta, aunque la actitud seguía siendo extraña no dejaba de verse encantadora, cuando lo alcanzó ya estaba dispuesto a emprender rumbo al dojo, pero ella hablo deteniendo él sus intenciones.

-Ranma no me voy contigo.

-Mmmm…y…a dónde vas?-preguntó curioso.

-Me voy con las chicas a comprarme ropa y maquillaje!-expresó feliz, se veía tan femenina a su gusto, demasiado, y eso de compararse ropa, desde cuando se preocupaba por eso?y maquillaje? Desde cunado ella usaba esas cosas? que le pasaba? No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y haciendo gala de indiferente dijo.

-Como quieras, me da igual…aunque por más ropa que uses seguirás viéndote igual de fea-dijo jocoso esperando ver si así veía alguna reacción propia de ella, pero para su sorpresa ella solo asintió sin decirle una palabra y se dio media vuelta, dejándolo mudo de la impresión de que la insultara y ella no reaccionara, quizás no lo sintió… ese día estaba siendo muy extraño.

…

Ya en la tarde él se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, cuando sintió la llegada de su prometida, solo se encontraban ellos y Kasumi en la casa por el momento, al rato detuvo su entrenamiento adentrándose en la casa, encontrándola viendo televisión, y haciéndose el desinteresado se sentó a su lado, pero luego de quince minutos se aburrió de lo que daban, desde cunado le gustaba mirar películas tan melosamente románticas? Siempre veían películas de acción o artes marciales, eran sus favoritas por eso nunca tenían problemas en ver algo juntos, pero eso era muy insoportable, así que aburrido decidió hacer algo de lo que siempre le gustaba hacer a su lado, y era hacerla enojar, ver esa chispa de enojo en sus ojos era maravilloso, y ver como fruncía el ceño era encantador, sí haría eso!la provocaría un poco, ya extrañaba discutir a su lado.

-No sabía que marimachos como tú les gustara ese tipo de películas…

Ella lo observo fijamente de manera seria, él suponía que pronto se vendría el contrataque y lo esperaba ansioso, pero ella hizo algo que no esperaba, le sonrió, de manera muy dulce… eso solo lo hizo mirarla incrédulo para escuchar su respuesta.

-Si no te gusta puedo cambiarla, ya la conozco- y procedió a entregarle el control.

Él la miraba a ella y luego al control, miraba el control y luego a ella nuevamente, así lo hizo como diez veces, mientras veía con espanto ambas cosas, debía asegurarse.

-Que eres tan tonta que no puedes cambiar por ti misma?-dijo con una sonrisa altanera, esperando que con eso si obtuviera lo que buscaba, pero solo vio estupefacto como solo se encogía de hombros y procedía a cambiar ella de canal para luego decirle.

-Esta es de artes marciales, la dejo?

Él agrandó los ojos, la miro más asustado que antes para luego pararse y salir de forma torpe a los tropezones mientras decía descolocado.

-Me…me …voy a dar…dar un, un baño si…un ba-baño…-y salió disparado sin saber que pensar.

La cena paso en calma, Akane comía con total tranquilidad, y su prometido la miraba cada tanto sin saber que pasaba con ella, realmente estaba rara, luego en la mesa solo estaban Kasumi, el maestro y el señor panda, ya que Nabiki cenaba fuera y Soun estaba en la reunión vecinal a la cual su amigo logro evadir.

En una distracción de Ranma su padre llegó a robarle un pescado, provocando la furia en su tan amado hijo.

-Panda estúpido! Devuélveme eso!- y sin perder más el tiempo se lanzó a dar pelea a su lado, enfrascados los dos en sus absurdos y escandalosos encuentros, los demás comían en tranquilidad acostumbrados a esos espectáculos, las mujeres ya habían acabado, y Kasumi ya había regresado a la cocina, solo estaba Akane en la mesa y el maestro devorando lo que quedaba de comida, pero por la pelea que tenían esos dos, en la cual Ranma fue lanzado encima del maestro por su padre, termino derramando lo que le quedaba, él no le dio importancia y volvió a la carga con su pelea, pero el viejito sí quedo afectado.

-Noooooo!mi comida!-lloriqueaba Happosai, para luego mirarlos enojado y decirles de igual forma-ingratos desconsiderados! Les daré su merecido!- y sin perder el tiempo les lanzó una de sus bombas, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, enviando al panda del otro lado de la calle y a Ranma estrellarse contra el muro con remolinos en los ojos, mientras él se limpiaba las manos, y satisfecho con su venganza regresaba a su cuarto.

-Ranma!-gritó preocupada Akane yendo a ayudarlo, cuando estuvo a su lado coloco con sumo cuidado su cabeza en su regazo, para decir mientras le daba suaves golpes en el rostro para que reaccionara.

-Estas bien Ranma?…reacciona…-decía mientras seguía con sus intentos.

Empezó a arrugar el ceño mientras intentaba despertar.

-Maldito viejo…-mustió lastimero mientras abría los ojos, pero se sorprendió al ver unos preocupados y hermosos ojos chocolates tan de cerca, y más aún al sentir como lo acariciaba con delicadeza, sentía como el corazón le empezaba a latir alborotado, mientras un suave carmín acudía su rostro. Ella por su parte se sintió feliz de que reaccionara.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, me tenías preocupada- y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Ak-Akane…-dijo en un suspiro para luego preguntar hipnotizado con sus ojos-t-te preocupaste?...-sentía el corazón latirle más alborotado aún.

-Claro tontito, siempre…-y procedió a darle un suave en su mejilla, para luego al ver que estaba bien levantarse para agregar- me alegro que el maestro no te lastimara, me voy a la cama, buenas noches- y sin más se retiró.

Él quedo de piedra ante los que acaba de hacer, que ni responderle pudo, estaba completamente ido mientras se tocaba la mejilla, el rojo de su rostro superaba el de un semáforo, y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho de una manera insoportable, estaba seguro que toda la sangre de su cuerpo viajo a su cara, estaba completamente absorto del mundo sin creerse aún que su prometida le haya besado, para luego de los diez minutos en su mutismo decirse a sí mismo en murmullo.

-Me…me beso…Akane…ella me beso…-y aún ido del mundo de los pensantes se levantó para ir hasta su habitación, sin retirar su mano de su mejilla en completo estado de estupefacción.

Al otro día en la mañana él se levantó más temprano de lo usual, y eso que era sábado, pero es qué no pudo dormir ante el recuerdo de lo extraño que fue el día anterior para él, y ni que decir como termino, no es que le haya desagradado, para nada… pero… fue todo tan fuera de lo común a su gusto. Al ver que ya no recuperaría el sueño se decidió a levantarse, y ya cambiado bajo a entrenar, ya que para el desayuno faltaba todavía, los fines de semana Kasumi los servía más tarde , encontrándose abajo en la salida con su prometida sonrojándose al verla por recordar el beso, pero al ver cómo iba vestida se sonrojo más aun, llevaba una calza pegada a su figura hasta media pantorrilla de color blanca con detalles rosas, resaltando a la perfección sus hermosas piernas y su trasero perfecto, y una remera sin mangas de tirantes gruesos algo escotada marcando sus pechos maravillosamente y también pegada a su cuerpo de color rosa también, se veía muy sexy, y él solo se quedó mirándola embobado sin saber qué decir, hasta que ella al percatarse de su presencia lo saludo amigable sin darse cuenta de la mirada nada santa que le daba.

-Buenos días Ranma!dormiste bien?- haciéndolo salir de su letargo.

-Ah…eh…bu-buenos días…bien y vos?- era todo tan extraño para él, pero estaba tan atontando que no se molestó en razonarlo tampoco.

-Qué bueno, yo de maravilla, bueno me voy a correr, adiós!-y despidiéndose con la mano emprendió su marcha.

-Eh?...-quedo descolocado ante lo que le dijo "Como que se va a correr? Y en esas fachas?!" pensó celoso- espera Akane!-dijo ceñudo haciéndola detener sus intenciones de irse ante su llamado.

-Si dime que sucede?-pregunto curiosa.

-Se puede saber a dónde vas vestida así?!-preguntó ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-A correr donde más…además que tienen de malo?son para eso, qué me queda mal?

-Pues sí!-mintió descaradamente, para luego agregar-te queda ridículo!encima te hacen ver más gorda!-ella lo miro detenidamente, esperando que así ella se enoje con él y desista de salir, o por lo menos se cambiara, no estaba dispuesto a que otros hombres tuvieran el privilegio de verla así, eso sí que no!solo él debía gozar ese beneficio, hasta que escucho su respuesta.

-Bueno el chico que me vendió la ropa dijo que me quedaban muy bien…-explico de manera ingenua, para furia del otro.

Él frunció más el ceño, para luego decir fúrico mientras escondía los ojos en su flequillo, invadido de celos por saber que otro la estuvo contemplando y vaya a saber que más.

-Así que un chico eh?...

-Sí y fue muy amable…pues a mí me gustan Ranma, así que no me cambiare, adiós!-dijo de manera serena, y sin decir nada más emprendió su corrida rumbo a la calle.

-Espera Akane!-iba a ir tras ella, si no podía hacer que no salga así a la calle por lo menos la acompañaría para evitar que babosos pervertidos la molesten, no es que no se sepa defender…pero…por las dudas…pero sus intenciones fueron impedidas por un baldazo de agua helada.

-Querido Ranma modélame este conjunto!-decía Happosai con un conjunto rojo en mano, prendido de sus caderas mientras refregaba su rostro haciéndolo ponerse azul del asco.

-Maldito viejo pervertido!-gritó asqueado para luego golpearlo en la cabeza, enfrascándose en una pelea, olvidando momentáneamente su interés de vigilar, es decir, acompañar a su prometida con su corrida matutina.

Luego de su pelea con el maestro, la cual le llevo un largo rato, se dirigió a la cocina frustrado de que no pudo cumplir su cometido por culpa del viejo asqueroso ese, así que sin más remedio se fue hacia la cocina a mojarse con agua caliente, en eso sintió como se anunciaba su tormento, y tras mojarse con agua fue a reclamarle, sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación que entablaba con Kasumi escuchando atento.

Kasumi que se encontraba en la sala al verla llegar con todo eso pregunto curiosa.

-Y todo eso Akane?

-Ah Kasumi!pues…no tengo idea de porque me lo regalaron…-dijo ingenua- mira esto me lo dio un muchacho muy amable- decía mientras sacaba un pequeño osito de felpa, mientras a un chico de trenza se le fruncía el ceño- estos dulces me lo dio otro chico muy simpático- seguía hablando mostrando sus regalos, generando que cierto personaje se le hinchara una vena en la frente y palpitara de manera exagerada- estos chocolates me lo dio otro de un puesto muy atento…-seguía en su relato, mientras a él se le paraba la trenza y empezaba a emanar un aura roja y furiosa- y estas rosas me las regalo Kuno que me lo encontré de camino…son hermosas verdad?-eso hizo que su aura explotara emanando sus azules ojos flamas de cólera y sintiendo sus celos explotar.

-Vaya hermanita, pues cuantos regalos, es raro que tu aceptes regalos de otros chicos…-expresó Kasumi consternada.

-Es que fueron muy amables conmigo, aunque no entiendo porque lo hacían, no les iba a hacer ese desprecio verdad hermana?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa, sin percatarse del volcán a punto de entrar en erupción que tenía detrás suyo.

-Si es verdad Akane, no puedes hacerles esa grosería-secundo su hermana apoyando su decisión.

-Así que… estuviste recibiendo regalos…-expresó furioso a sus espaldas.

-Mmmm?...oh!Ranma!si verdad que son lindos?a las flores las pondré en agua…-eso solo hizo que su poca paciencia reventara.

-Y se puede saber qué hacías conversando con otros eh?!no se suponía que ibas a correr?!-dijo ceñudo viéndola en desaprobación, sin comprender ella su estado y palabras.

-Pues sí, pero se me acercaban para darme estos regalos, no los iba a rechazar, fueron muy lindos…-dijo de manera ingenua, haciéndolo ponerse peor aún.

-Y desde cuando tu aceptas regalos de cualquier extraño?!y de Kuno?siempre lo golpeas!

-Ay Ranma como los voy a rechazar, y porque golpearía a Kuno? eso no está bien, encima que me hace un lindo regalo, no es correcto…

-Me estas tomando el pelo Akane!-expresó exaltado y ceñudo.

-Por supuesto que no…mira mejor voy a poner esto en agua, estas un poco alterado por una insignificancia, pareces hasta celoso-expreso con una pequeña sonrisa ante creer eso posible.

Eso hizo que él se ponga rojo, y como siempre hacía en mecanismo de autodefensa abrió su linda boca.

-Quien estaría celoso de una chica tan fea como tú!ni loco me fijaría en una chica sin gracia y antipática!estas muy mal de la cabeza al pensar que tengo tan mal gusto!-expresó desviando el rostro y colocando los brazos tras la nuca haciéndose el superado, sabía que eso merecía un buen golpe, pero realmente lo necesitaba, necesitaba su Akane, una reacción de las que él conoce, esa forma tan pacífica de ella lo desesperaba, encima ahora aceptaba regalos de otros?hasta del idiota de Kuno?no quiere ni imaginarse de lo que hizo cuando la tuvo cerca en esas fachas, solo de imaginarlo se le hervía la sangre, encima no estaba dispuesta a golpearlo, que mierda le pasaba?!

Ella solo lo miro de forma seria ante sus insultos, para luego decir de manera lastimera para su alterada desesperación.

-Mejor las pongo en agua…-bajando la cabeza y retirándose de ahí acongojada con sus desagradables comentarios, haciéndolo sentirse mal por su reacción, ni recibir devolución, ni un castigo por su atrevimiento, haciéndolo sentirse muy diminuto.

-Ranma eso fue muy grosero…-dijo Kasumi en desacuerdo con su actitud, para luego seguir a su hermana haciéndolo sentir a él más pequeño todavía.

-Mierda!qué demonios le pasa?!-se preguntó desesperado mientras se tironeaba el cabello ante no saber qué pensar. Mejor se iba a intentar dormir y ver si conciliar el sueño le servía de algo, ya hasta el hambre se le fue.

Se recostó en su futón y a los pocos minutos quedo dormido, pero no supo bien cuanto tiempo después un agradable y exquisito aroma lo despertó de su sueño, encontrándose con la imagen de su prometida a escasos centímetros, viéndolo muy sonriente, no sabía porque pero tantas sonrisas de esas lo alteraban ya, él prefería esas mágicas sonrisas que daba en ocasiones especiales, esas que lo hacían sentir un agradable calor en el pecho, esas que aunque no eran muchas eran únicas, pero ahora se la pasaba sonriendo, de una manera mecánica, no le gustaba eso para nada, extrañaba que sonriera de esa manera tan perfecta, igual no significaba que su cercanía no lo pusiera nervioso, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo ella.

-Ak-Akane…que…que su-sucede?

-Te traje el desayuno-expreso sonriente, pero el hecho de que ella aparezca con comida solo lo hizo estremecerse sin prestar más atención.

-Quien…quien lo hizo?-preguntó con miedo.

-Kasumi, como siempre-expreso sin comprender su duda.

-Fffiiiiuuuu….-exhalo aliviado-menos mal que no fuiste tú sino me intoxicaría…-expreso para molestarla, sabía que lo de la cocina resultaría, ella siempre se sacaba de casillas con eso, deseaba ver una reacción propia de ella.

-Bueno entonces come!-expreso contenta, haciéndolo suspirar de manera cansina ante no conseguir su objetivo, estaba desesperado por que volviera a ser la de antes, de repente sintió como le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se le corte la respiración y el corazón bobeara enardecido en su pecho…

-Buen provecho- y retirándose de su cuarto lo dejo con la bandeja de comida y su estado de alteración a mil, vio la bandeja prolijamente servida, y luego se tocó la mejilla con los ojos perdidos en la puerta por la que ella se retiro para luego sonreír bobamente y mustiar para sí.

-Bueno tampoco puedo ser un hipócrita…algunas cosas me agradan…mucho…-y con esa tonta expresión se dispuso a comer lo que le trajo aun recordando el dulce beso que le regalo.

…

Salió de la casa rumbo al dojo, encontrando a su prometida arreglando las flores del jardín, viéndola extrañado por eso.

"Que hace con las flores? A esta hora los fines de semana siempre está rompiendo ladrillos…y ahora se ocupa a la jardinería?...pero qué demonios…" pensaba descolocado mientras volvía en sus pasos sintiendo un escalofrío correrle por el cuerpo, ver a su prometida de forma tan femenina le daba una fea sensación…

….

Luego del almuerzo, el cual seguía siendo en calma entre los prometidos, más no entre los Saotomes, cada uno siguió con sus actividades, él luego de su entrenamiento se quedó en la sala leyendo un manga recostado en la duela, pero de repente ve aparecer a su prometida con un plato en las manos, generándole que le corra un escalofrío por el cuerpo, ya conocía esa imagen y también sus consecuencias…

-Ranma… te prepare unas galletas-expreso con dulzura y un carmín en su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le extendía el plato esperando que las pruebe, pero el pánico para él era mayor a esa adorable imagen, generando que respondiera como siempre lo hacía.

-NO!NI LOCO PRUEBO ESO!ALEJA ESO DE MI!ES TÓXICO!NO QUIERO NO QUIERO NO QUIERO!-decía con miedo, sabía que eso la enojaría, aunque…ya no estaba tan seguro…igual no le importaba, su salud le preocupaba más en ese momento.

Ella lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y curiosa por su reacción, viéndose muy tierna, generando que el tragara en seco frente a esa imagen, como imagino no reacciono como esperaba, para luego sentirla decir.

-Bueno si no quieres está bien, no te voy a obligar- eso lo dejo un tanto desconcertado, pero sin duda de todos los cambios que estaba experimentando ese era el que más le gusto, aunque se sentía un poco mal por despreciarle lo que con esfuerzo preparaba para él, la frase que le dijo después lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras –no debes preocuparte Ranma, no te cocinare más, te lo prometo- expreso serena haciendo que él la viera entre extrañado por sus palabras y arrepentido, como que no le cocinaría más? Pero…si eso es algo que ella hacía especialmente para él, por más que fuera horrible, él sabía que se esforzaba por él, y ahora… no cocinaría más?es que…ya no le importaba?no sabía que pensar, su prometida lo tenía en el limbo, y esa decisión de ella no lo dejo muy conforme.

De la nada como por arte magia aparece un perdido Ryoga, un poco maltratado por su viaje seguramente, provocando que Akane se levantara a ayudarlo.

-Ryoga!pero mira como estas!-él mencionado se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su amor ahí, no podía creer su suerte, sin embargo el tercer integrante frunció el ceño ante ver aparecer al cerdo ese.

-Akane…que haces en Osaka?-pregunto de manera soñadora.

-Pero Ryoga…no estamos en Osaka…sino en Nerima, en mi casa- expresó con una gota resbalando por su sien ante su despistado amigo.

-Otra vez perdido P-Chan?-dijo jocoso, y celoso de su presencia.

-Cállate nenita!y…aaammm….es verdad…estoy en el dojo Tendo…-dijo suavemente al verificar lo que le decían- jejejejeje…-se rio tontamente rascándose la nuca ante su despiste, generando que Ranma suspirara de manera cansina ante su problema sin solución.

-No te preocupes por eso, ven siéntate, quieres galletas?las hice yo!-expreso emocionada, su amigo Ryoga siempre apreciaba su comida.

-Las hiciste tú?-pregunto con cierto temor, la vio asentir contenta haciéndolo temblar, nunca se negaba a probar su comida, pero eso no dejaba de significar que era horrible…

Ranma ante ver la encrucijada en la que estaba decidió poner leña al fuego, realmente le molesto que le ofreciera sus galletas, pero bueno si servía para hacerlo pasar por un mal rato al cerdo ese haría el sacrificio, además él no pensaba comerlas, así que malicioso agrego.

-Anda Ryoga…acepta las galletas de Akane…o es que no te gusta su comida eh?

-Por supuesto que sí!-dijo ceñudo, y para demostrarle que no se iba a retractar tomo una con temor, viéndola con miedo, y de manera lenta se la acerco a la boca y sin más preámbulos se la introdujo entera, ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos azules con burla, y unos marrones con alegría.

Luego de que sus papilas gustativas captaran el sabor, sintió un coro de ángeles de fondo, y como su éxtasis explotaba ante la delicia que estaba probando, haciendo que se le aguaran los ojos y viera esas galletas como si fueran la cura a una extraña enfermedad, para luego decir con ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Están…están…-decía sin poder articular palabra.

-Siiii…-dijeron los dos ansiosos de su respuesta, claro que con diferente fin.

-DELICIOSAS!ES LO MÁS RICO QUE PROBÉ EN MI VIDA!-y sin más demoras empezó a engullirse las galletas sin parar ante la mirada de ambos.

-Qué bueno que te gustaran!-dijo feliz ella mientras observaba orgullosa su plato así como la manera en la que su amigo la disfrutaba.

-Co-cómo?-dijo desconcertado Ranma, sin poder creer que Ryoga dijera eso, realmente no parecía fingir, se veía disfrutar lo que comía, sería posible que si le hayan quedado bien?, estaba consumido de curiosidad ahora a que sabían, pero no podía pedirle, encima al ritmo en que se las comían no quedarían muchas, realmente estaban ricas?. Vio como en su atropello por agarrar una se le caía y rodaba hasta su persona, y sin dudarlo un segundo la tomo disimuladamente, para luego con cierta duda introducirla en su boca.

Sintió como al saborearla una increíble sensación de placer lo abarcaba, agrandando los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo exquisitas que estaban, el aroma a vainilla estaba perfecto, eran crocantes y suaves, tenían una sensación de estar probando un manjar por más simple que fuera, estaba impactado de verdad, aun en estupefacción dijo suavemente.

-Akane…realmente…tú las hiciste?

-Sí, las hice yo porque?-pregunto curiosa.

No lo podía creer… eran…eran…una delicia…y ese cerdo estaba acabando con su delicia!

Haciendo un puchero dijo indignado.

-Esas son mis galletas cerdo!- e intento arrebatárselas, inútil intento ya que él se lo impidió.

-Akane me las hizo para mí!ni loco te las doy!-y siguió engulléndose las galletas ante un Ranma angustiado a no poder comerlas, pero sin desistir de su cometido.

-Idiota!me las hizo para mí!dámelas cerdo tragón!-e intento arrebatárselas de nuevo, pero el intento fue inútil.

-Ja!ni lo sueñes nenita!-y siguió esquivando sus intentos mientras en el proceso seguía devorándolas, así estuvieron por un rato, hasta que Ryoga se comió la última dejando caer las migajas al piso mientras se sacudía las manos victorioso, cayendo al lado de su regazo, generando que él la viera con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ante no poder probar esas exquisiteces que eran para él.

-Ya no peleen, solo eran unas galletas, así que te gustaron Ryoga?-dijo con sus ojos brillando como soles ante el hecho.

-Si…estaban deliciosas de verdad…-expresó tímido ante lo adorable que se veía.

-PERO ERAN MÍAS!-Ranma aún estaba resentido por que el muy miserable se comiera lo que su prometida le hizo, y encima esta vez que si no se lo tuvo que comer, si estaba rico.

-Pero Ranma…tú nos las querías, mejor no peleen, voy por té-y se retiró de la sala, eso hizo que él se cruzara de brazos y bajara la mirada con el ceño fruncido, " es verdad pero…no sabía que estarían tan ricas…".

-Estaban tan exquisitas…se notó que Akane las hizo con mucho amor para mi…-decía Ryoga de manera soñadora, haciéndolo rabiar a su acompañante.

-No eran para ti, cerdo tragón…-mustiaba rechinando los dientes, mientras seguía escuchando las estupideces que decía de las galletas y el supuesto amor que Akane le tenía, llorando en su interior aun, por no poder comerlas.

Luego de un rato donde Ryoga pidió para ir al baño y el muy despistado se perdió, ya que no regreso, estaban mirando televisión, él la veía de reojo sin saber cómo provocarla, lo estaba desesperando esa manera de ser de ella, necesitaba con urgencia a su Akane, por un momento pensó que lo hacía adrede para molestarlo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de eso.

De repente la pared que daba al patio se rompió, y entre el humo apareció una tan conocida chinita, generando que él la viera de manera cansina, para luego sentir como se le tiraba encima.

-Nihao airen!-decía mientas se agarraba de su brazo y los apresaba con los propios.

-Ya Shampoo sueltamente!-decía intentando sacársela de encima, vio de manera desesperada a su prometida para que lo ayudara, que le diera con el mazo, o lo mandara volar o algo, vio como ella solo los miraba fijamente, para luego suspirar y adoptando esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a odiar decía de manera dulce.

-Hola Shampoo…quieres té?-haciendo que ella la viera con sorpresa sin decir nada, y él también, no podía creer que realmente no le genere nada que Shampoo este así con él.

-Que pasarle a chica violenta?-dijo de forma desconfiada sin soltar a su airen todavía.

-No me digas chica violenta, solo dime Akane…-dijo con su nueva usual sonrisa compradora, haciendo que la viera incrédula, y Ranma cada vez le diera más pánico su nueva actitud- oye por cierto…me encanta tu vestido!es hermoso! Donde lo compraste?-pregunto con ojitos soñadores haciendo que ambos quedaran más estupefactos con su actitud.

-Aaammm…Shampoo comprarlo en China…ser vestido de última moda allá…-expreso insegura ante no saber cómo tomar esa actitud de ella.

-Es bellísimo…oye ay algo que siempre quise preguntarte…-expresó en la misma posición colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Ammm…que?- preguntó ella aun desconfiada, Ranma estaba incrédulo a lo que estaba presenciando, sintiéndose ubicado en una dimensión paralela y desconocida.

-Tu cabello…es hermoso…como haces para tenerlo tan perfecto…me encanta!-dijo emocionada, haciendo que a Ranma se le erizara el cuerpo, no podía creer lo que pasaba, realmente no podía.

Pero Shampoo como mujer que era no pudo no sucumbir ante los halagos de ella y los tema de conversación que le sacaba, y soltando a su airen sin importarle mucho ya y con una vanidosa actitud se sacudió el pelo para luego decir de forma arrogante.

-Shampoo usar productos chinos muy buenos, ella tener el mejor pelo de su aldea, cuidarlo mucho, pero Akane no tener pelo feo, lástima que estar corto-expreso con una sonrisa, ahora Ranma empezó a retroceder aun sentando cada vez más asustado.

-Si lo sé…lo tenía largo pero un accidente me lo dejo así…pero muchas gracias!...ay pero dime como haces…-y así siguieron ambas entretenidas en una charla de mujeres, hablando de ropa, maquillaje, las uñas y el pelo, muy entusiasmadas, haciendo que Ranma saliera despavorido de ahí ante lo que sus ojos están presenciando, era demasiado fuerte para él.

…

Se encontraba entrenando aunque no podía concentrarse, daba un par de patadas y recordaba la "bizarra" charla que presenció, al igual que la extraña conducta de su prometida últimamente, parando en sus movimientos para a los segundos sacudir la cabeza y volver a intentar concentrarse en ellos.

Así estuvo por un rato, hasta que sintió como alguien ingresaba al dojo, encontrándose con la presencia de esa mujer que lo hacía cada vez estar más a la deriva, y a cada segundo reconocer menos a la mujer de la que se enamoró, y extrañarla en demasía.

-Shampoo ya se fue, me dejo buenos consejos…-expresó contenta mientras se sentaba en la duela a contemplar su entrenamiento- no te molesta que me quede a verte verdad?- expresó sonriente.

La miro detalladamente, mientras pensaba "Bueno aún sigue amando el arte tanto como yo, y sigue siendo una peleadora de hierro, eso es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, su espíritu de lucha, es encantador verla entrenar con tanta pasión, bueno quizás…pueda invitarla a entrenar juntos…me gustaría ver algo de la Akane que conozco de una vez" pensaba tímidamente ante sus ideas, para luego acercarse a ella a paso decidido y extenderle la mano, viendo como ella lo veía curiosa pero aceptaba su pedido levantándose y viéndolo fijamente, para él animarse a preguntar mientras se rascaba la nuca y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Aaammm…te gustaría…entrenar…juntos?

-Entrenar? Tú y yo?-dijo con sorpresa.

Él asintió tímido esperando su aceptación, sabía que le iba a decir que sí, ya que una infinidad de veces le pedía para entrenar, realmente necesitaba ver a esa aguerrida mujer que amaba salir a flote, esa versión de Kasumi lo tenía asqueado.

-Pero Ranma… cómo voy a pelear? Soy una chica, no está bien…eso es un deporte más para hombres…-explicó con una sonrisa.

Él la miro con los ojos como platos y perdiendo el color de su rostro, no podía creer que estuviera hablando enserio! Eso debía ser una broma!debía asegurarse.

-De que estás hablando?si a vos…te encantan las artes…-expresó incrédulo.

Ella se llevó su dedo índice al mentón, y se quedó pensando en lo que decía, era verdad que antes de le gustaban pero...

-Bueno antes si pero…ya no me gustan, es una práctica muy masculina…-explico tranquilamente.

-Masculina?!y desde cuando te importa eso?!me vas a decir que prefieres hablar de maquillaje, ropa, y arreglar flores?!-expresó ceñudo sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sí!eso es lo correcto en una chica, eso sí es femenino Ranma-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debes estar bromeando Akane!qué demonios te pasa!-dijo exaltado completamente descolocado de que la mujer que amaba cambiara tanto, él no quería esa Akane, no le gustaba, no le llamaba la atención, era otra niña cursi más del montón, él quería a su prometida , a la que conoció, de la que se enamoró, no esa versión barata de Barbie.

-Por qué dices eso?-expresó sin comprender- es lo correcto no? Yo soy una chica, y entrenar no es femenino…que tiene eso de malo…

-Ya basta Akane esto no es gracioso!no puedes hablarme enserio!-expresó ceñudo.

-Pero hablo enserio…-realmente no entendía sus quejas.

-No…no…te entiendo…-dijo viéndola como si no la conociera-que paso con…con la chica que yo conocí…la peleadora, la ruda, la que no se dejaba insultar, la que amaba el arte, la que me golpeaba si la ofendía, la que no se dejaba que le levanten la voz…que paso con la Akane Tendo que yo conocí?!-dijo tomándola de los hombros perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esa…esa Akane ya no existe…murió…ya no existe la marimacho…-expresó seria.

-NO!mentira!ella sí existe!la quiero devuelta!quiero que me pegues!qué me grites!qué me insultes!qué me hagas sentir tu fuerza!tu fuego!tu espíritu de guerrera!qué me celes!quiero a mi marimacho!la marimacho que amo!-expresó fuera de casillas harto de esa pacífica actitud, harto de esa mujer que no conocía, pero ella ante sus palabras sintió un pequeño mareo desmayándose en sus brazos.

-Ak-Akane…-dijo con miedo ante tenerla inconsciente en sus brazos, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a reaccionar sintiendo él un gran alivio.

-Que…que me paso?…-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza mientras se sentaba.

-No se, te desmayaste…-expreso de forma seria, y rojo tomate por darse cuenta que en un ataque de cólera le confeso amarla- te sientes bien?-pregunto entre preocupado y tímido.

-Si…estoy bien…mejor me…me voy…-dijo intentando levantarse.

-Espera niña torpe! Aún estas mal!-dijo ceñudo ante ver cómo se iba, un poco porque estaba preocupado y otra por que estaba enojado de que quisiera evadirlo.

-A quien le dices torpe idiota!-reprocho con el ceño fruncido y viéndolo enojada.

Él se sorprendió ante su insulto y enojo, viéndola incrédulo, para luego sonreír radiante, con sus ojos brillando como soles.

-Akane…-dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros-dime más!-pidió de forma ansiosa.

Ella ante su cercanía se sonrojó, y no supo que decirle, además que no entendía a qué se refería.

-Qué te pasa?estás raro baka…

-Oh sí!dime más!anda dale!-pidió soñador.

-Basta!me asustas!mejor me voy!-y levantándose se pensaba retirar.

-Oyeee…yo no soy el que andaba por ahí raro estos últimos días!-reprochó con las manos en la cintura y viéndola enojado.

-A quien le dices rara?!

-A ti!estabas comprándote ropa!aceptando regalos de cualquier fulano!hasta de Kuno!sonreias por cualquier cosa!no me insultabas si yo lo hacía!ni me pegabas!hablabas de ropa y trucos de belleza con Shampoo!y hasta me dijiste que preferías arreglar flores que practicar artes marciales!eras tú la extraña!-le reprochó sin respirar, ante una atónica Akane que de golpe empezó a recordar todas las cosas que hizo, y también porque las hizo, sonrojándose enormemente por cosas que hizo y dijo, estaba tan avergonzada.

-Aaammm…bu-bueno…yo…yo actuaba así porque estemmm…pues bebí algo…-dijo de forma tímida, haciendo que él ahora la viera incrédulo.

-Que bebiste?

-Una especie de licor que bueno…te hace…mmm…diferente…

-Y porque beberías algo así?eso solo te hacía ver como una boba!-no entendí nada.

-No me veía como una boba idiota!me veía femenina!

-Y porque te querías ver así?!es estúpido!

-Bueno…eeemmm…no se…-expresó vergonzosa mientras chocaba sus dedos índices ante su timidez de decirle la verdad.

-Pues no entiendo porque te querías ver como una niña más boba de lo que ya eres!

-Idiota!ves!a ti nada te sirve!eres un imbécil…-dijo viéndolo con los ojos aguados- ni femenina, ni marimacho…nada de mi te gus…sabes qué? Ya no importa…-y sin querer hablar más se dio la vuelta para irse, pero su intención quedo impedida ya que él la tomo de la muñeca para luego de un tirón envolverla entre sus brazos, pudiendo apreciar ella el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, quedándose quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar, sintiendo el propio retumbar en su pecho como loco, se sentía tan cómoda entre ellos.

-Boba…-hablo suavemente a su oído- me explicas que paso contigo…-dijo hablando de forma serena aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, ni sabía de donde sacaba el valor.

-Yo, verás…aaammm…tome eso para…verme más femenina…-dijo suavemente abrigada con el calor de su cuerpo.

-Pero porque querías verte más femenina?

-….-ella se quedó muda, no quería decirle, y el ante su mutismo se quedó pensando, hasta que recordó la charla que tuvo con sus amigos y todas las mentiras que él dijo de ella.

-Akane…es por lo que le dije a los chicos el otro día?-sintió como asentía generando que él se sintiera enormemente culpable, para luego sentir como agregaba.

-Es que…bueno quería verme más femenina para…bueno…para que…es que…-no se animaba a decirlo, le ganaba la timidez, aun no entendía como aún no lo enviaba a volar.

-Acaso será por…por mí?-dijo el sonrojado sin verla todavía.

-Es que…que..siempre me dices que soy una marimacho!y que no parezco chica!y bueno yo…yo quería…cambiar…-dijo lo último en murmullo.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, no lo dijo claramente, pero la entendió, ella quiso cambiar para ser más de su agrado, y no pudo evitar sentir algo tibio en su pecho ante esa idea, "O sea que ella…quiere cambiar para mi…para gustarme más…eso significa que…realmente le intereso…" pensaba contento.

-Akane…tu…tu no necesitas cambiar…así estas bien…por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer…-expresó abrazándola más fuerte- hay algo que no entiendo, como es que volviste a ser tú?-pregunto viéndola ahora a los ojos interesado en su explicación.

-La, la señora dijo que…cuando la persona por la que quería cambiar, aceptara gustarle como era yo, el efecto se iría…-dijo sonrojada ante tenerlo tan cerca y saber que ahora si le agradaba como era realmente, sintiéndose feliz por eso.

-O sea que si quisiste cambiar para mí-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto más arrogante para su gusto.

-Mph!y a ti gusto marimacho y todo!-dijo ofendida, él sonrió ante su actitud para luego decirle al oído de forma dulce, haciéndole cosquillas en el oído generándole estremecimientos.

-Akane…así tal cual eres…así te quiero.

-Ranma…-mustió emocionada con sus palabras.

-Lo que te digo siempre…son mentiras, solo para molestarte…eres una boba si las crees…tu…tú eres her…hermosa…-dijo rojo mientras le seguía hablando al oído- así…así me gus-gustas…me gustas…-expreso nervioso mientras respiraba agitado sin creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Ranma…yo…yo…no lo sabía…de verdad creía que bueno…para ti era una marimacho- sintió como negaba con la cabeza para luego ella apartarlo y verlo fijamente, para decirle de forma dulce-entonces…sí..si sientes cosas por mí…

-Akane…yo…yo ya aclare que siento por ti…lo que no se es…que sientes tú por mi….-expresó avergonzando sintiendo su rostro un fuego insoportable, sin dejar de verle los labios, esas cercanías que tenía con su cuerpo lo alteraban, y ver esos carnosos y rosados labios llamándolo a gritos lo tenían hipnotizado, hacía tanto que deseaba besarla, hacía tanto que soñaba con adueñarse de sus labios, de conocer su sabor, su textura, y embriagarse con ellos, de marcarlos con los propios y disfrutar solo él junto con los suyos.

-Ranma…eso significa que tu…tu realmente me…lo que dijiste…-vio como asentía de forma casi imperceptible, haciéndola suspirar para liberar tanta tensión en su cuerpo-yo…yo...siento lo mismo…-pero no la dejo continuar, ya que sin poder soportarlo más, acortó la distancia y aprisionó sus labios con los propios en un exquisito beso, haciéndola sentir como millones de mariposas volaban alborotadas en su estómago, y como le corría un estremecimiento absorbente dejándose transportar a un mundo diferente, a un mundo que ninguno de los dos conocía pero que se querían perder juntos por siempre.

Cuando al fin supo que era correspondido, no lo soportó más y se dedicó a hacer eso que lo consumía por dentro, sin pensarlo mucho más se lanzó a sus labios sediento de ella, completamente pedido por ellos, y cuando al fin hizo contacto sentía como el mundo se le perdía, y solo existían ellos, ambos, solos los dos, y como su cuerpo se extasiaba así como un calor abrasador le abarcaba el pecho y se extendía por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

El beso era suave, cálido, sencillo, inocente, inexperto, pero no por eso menos dulce, satisfactorio y deseado, ambos estaban encantados con el contacto, y con lo que eso los hacía sentir, él ansioso de más pero sin saber muy bien que hacer comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, acariciándolos con delicadeza, disfrutando de ellos, embriagándose de su sabor, mucho más dulce a lo que más de mil veces imagino en su cabeza, que fantaseo con ellos, que se perdió en lo que sentiría, claro que superaban enormemente sus expectativas. Pero estas aumentaron al sentir como ella actuaba igual y movía los suyos a la par, haciendo ese beso cada vez más profundo e intenso, encontrando ambos la sincronización perfecta y degustaban ese beso de la mejor manera, así como sentían como sus cuerpos se desconectaban de la realidad para solo dedicarse a disfrutar con la persona que amaban.

Luego de un par de minutos se separaron lentamente, respirando agitados con los ojos cerrados, para abrirlos a la vez y verse con un brillo especial en ellos, felices de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estuvo genial…-dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa para luego suspirar enamorado.

-Muy…muy genial…-y suspiro de la misma manera que él- te amo…-susurró de forma suave, para la alegría del otro, ya que era la primera vez que el sentía decir semejante cosa de sus labios, haciendo que el corazón se le infle de alegría para luego darle un corto beso y decir en murmullo.

-Yo también te amo…-para ser ella la que ahora le daba un beso y le sonreía de esa forma mágica que a él lo enamoraba cada vez más, esa era su Akane, esa era la mujer que él amaba.

Pero su romántico momento fue cortado por un estruendo que los hizo separarse por miedo a ser descubiertos para ver hacia la puerta del dojo, reconociendo dos féminas que le alteraban los nervios a ambos, y más en esa situación.

-Airen!

-Ran-chan!

Gritaron felices las dos chicas para prenderse cada una de su brazo haciéndolo sudar frío.

-Chi-chicas…suéltenme!-decía intentando sacárselas de encima.

-Ran-chan!ven a comer a mi restaurante!-habló Ukyo intentando convencerlo.

-No!Airen querer comida china verdad?-dijo la otra haciendo fuerza para quedárselo para ella sola, haciendo la otra lo mismo.

-No…no quiero na-nada!solo que me suelten!-expresaba hastiado de eso.

Akane miraba furiosa como esas regaladas se querían adueñar de lo que no les pertenecía, y sin soportarlo más le daba un buen mazazo en la cabeza, haciendo que esas resbalosas lo soltaran.

-Me voy de aquí pervertido!- y sin decir nada más se daba la vuelta para irse.

Él la miraba acongojado aun desde el suelo, ignorando los llamados de las otras dos ante su convalecencia, temiendo que lo que recién paso no haya solucionado nada, no quería creer eso, veía su figura alejarse para luego mustiar angustiando.

-Akane…-pero antes de que se fuera ella se dio la vuelta y sonriéndole de esa manera única de ella le guiñaba un ojo para deletrearle suavemente un 'te amo', para luego retirarse del dojo, haciéndolo sonreír aliviado, las cosas estaban bien , solo debían arreglar un par de detalles para estar tranquilos, estaba feliz… su marimacho había regresado…

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste, se me hizo eterno este oneshot, pensé que me llevaría 5mil palabras no mas, y miren como quedo, jeje, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradezco si me dejan sus opiniones,:), sin más por el momento me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
